Shy Dragon slayer love
by Bakurasangel201
Summary: This is a love story between Gajeel and a dragonslayer named angel who has a terrible past that is trying to reappear and take her out for good but can Gajeel stop this from happening and protect the girl he secretly loves and can Natsu protect this mysterious girl he's fallen head over heals for or will he fall for lucy. (Gajeel x Oc, Natsu x Oc vs NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza)
1. Prologue

Hello my names suki and I'm a dragon slayer in the phantom lord guild along with blacksteel Gajeel. My real name is Angel suki is just my cover up name for now. My guild is well known for its horrible unrighteous deeds since its a dark guild, but I'm the total opposite of dark. I know I know you must be wondering why someone like me would join a dark guild like phantom lord. well the reason is simple, I'm here just to be near Gajeel. I may not show emotions or any type of feelings but I do have emotions and feelings so I'm not a total cold hearted everyone in the guild makes me out to be. I actually have a crush on Gajeel. Rummer has it that gajeel has a crush on me as well but I doubt that since he is only close to me since I'm his training partner and go on missions with him. Our last mission is one that I will always regret for it was part of the reason phantom lord was disbanded.


	2. new members

That day the guild got disbanded is something I'll never forget.

Me, Gajeel and a few others were supposed to watch the lucy girl while master tried to destroy the fairytail guild when Gajeel started beating the poor girl I felt very bad for her and her guild when she glanced at me I had to turn away so she wouldnt be able to read my emotions in my eye unknown that she already seen what was in my eyes. I hid my self in my cloak when a ball of fire came flying through the walls saying "I'm all fired up!!"and tried to attack Gajeel while he wasnt looking but I pushed Gajeel out of the way and took the blow for him. I was sent into the wall behind the lucy girl "SUKI!!!" I heard gajeel yell out as a stood up but then gajeel saw he had nothing to worry about when he saw me covered in flames "your not the only one whos fired up." as I was heated with rage the fire mage was confused why I do not know. I ran towards him at light speed as I yelled "ICE DRAGON:Flaming Ice Crystal!!!!!" as ice crystals covered in blue fire head towards the mage but he doged in the nick of time as he punched me and sent me towards the window. "SUKI!!!!!!!!!" Gajeel yelled as he caught suki before she fell out the window and pulled her close to him. "are you ok?" he asked she nodded and he walked away "well if it isnt salamander. come to take blondie here back from us?" he said as he placed his foot on lucys head. natsu eas heated and punched gajeel away from her. "are you ok luce?" she nodded and natsu continued his fight with gajeel the long battle finally ended with natsu and fairytail winning and phantom lord guild was disbanded. I stuck with gajeel since we had no where to go til the master of fairytail found us and convinced us to join fairytail.

The next day

Gajeel and suki were walking to fairytail with there master. after they got their marks they went to the request board. they had decided to do solo missions before they do one together.

Sukis pov

me and gajeel were leaving the guild to go on our first mission when we were stop by a group of wizards, well two of them since the girl of the group was hiding behind the tree. They started talking about how we should at least get some sort of punishment for what we did to them and lucy. since I had my cloak on they had no clue if I was male or female but they threw as many punches and kicks as they wanted. when they saw we werent going to fight back they stopped we were about to leave when a streak of lightning came in front of us. "so yall think yall can get away with destroying our guild, well I'm prove you guys wrong. the mage sent lighting towards me but I didnt move cause gajeel took the hit for me. I was a little surprised then the girl said "stop it you dont need to do this!" then the blond haired said "you dont tell me what to do" and shot some lightning towards the girl I was faster then gajeel so I was in front of the girl in a flash and took the hit. I shook it off like it was nothing then started to walk away until I fell to my knees and coughed up blood violently. the girl and two guy ran towards me but gajeel got to me first and told them I was fine since he was the only one that knew that I couldnt take lightning head on like a natural. he took me to the infirmary and scolded me for knowing I shouldnt have done that but I just nodded my head since thats all I would do so he patched me up and we went on our missions. our missions were long but were successful.


	3. Tower of heaven

when we got back we ended up joing a group on a mission to a place called the tower of heaven. the people in the group were me, Gajeel, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Erza Scarlett, Gray Fullbuster, and Juvia lockser. we headed out on our mission and started by being in desquise at a fancy casino and everyone excluding gajeel was surprised to find out I was a girl. I couldnt blame them since I was hidden by my cloak all the time. Lucy did my makeup while Erza did my hair so we had a little fun but it didnt last long when natsu was sent into this big money machine and chaos broke out. I did my best to keep my emotions and feelings in check while we chased the bad wizards to where ever they were headed. we then arrived at the tower of Heaven I then reconised the cat girl as the one who helped me get away from my father when I was a child so I ran ahead to find there leader which turned out to be erzas childhood friend. "why are you doing this and what is your plan?" I yelled at the bluenette who laughed manialcaly I kept my face emotionless "well arent you brave, my names jellal and the reason I'm doing this is to gain all the magic power in the world!!!" as he laughed evily. "this is not a joke you have to stop this!!" erza yelled at jellal he grunted as he fired a magic shout at her I tried to get to her but I wasnt fast enough kitten had gotten in front of erza and took the attack my eyes were full of shock as I watched her die I couldnt do anything to stop this from happening, my bottled emotions were no longer botteled. "aww whats wrong did I kill your precious little kitty, HAHAHA it doesnt matter she was worthless any way." I sudenly snaped when he said that " you shouldnt have said that..." he stopped laughing "huh" I stood to my feet as wind ice and fire began to swirl around me "you...will... **PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!** " I was full of rage as I was in front of jellal in less thrn a second and sent him flying into a wall. " **JELLAL YOU SHALL DIE BY MY HANDS TO PAY FOR ALL YOU HAVE DONE TO US AND FOR HURTING KITTEN~~~!!!!!!!!!!** " I was to fast for him as continued to beat up jellal he was down but I still wanted to go for the kill I was ready to peirce my ice crystal through his heart when a hand grabbed my hand to stop it. I turned around to see it was Gajeel as I struggled to free my hand to finish the job "let...go...gajeel... I need to finish him" I tried but his grip was as hard as iron (no pun intended) he kneeled down and pulled me into an enbrace I was shocked. "its ok you can finally let go hes no longer a threat" I lowered my hand to my side and he stared into my eyes "everythings going to be fine." after he said that I started crying for the very first time in many years.


	4. Return from Tower of Heaven

me and the gang were returning from our mission. I was on Gajeels back because I had passed out after crying cause of using alot of magic. Natsu was carrying erza so she could rest from the long battel and we were able to get kitten to a hospital where she could be healed.

Three days later

Angels dream: "papa what are you doing?" "its ok sexy I just want to touch you." smacks his hand away "no papa" "you dont tell me no!" grabs my arm and starts touching me in places I didnt want to be touched "stop, s-stop please!" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he laughs as I screamed.

outside of angels dream everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing when they heard a loud scream come from the infirmary. Gajeel was the first in the infirmary to see suki kicking and screaming, he ran to her and asked natsu and the others to hold her down as he tried to wake her. They strugled to hold her down cause of how strong she was. she then started to heat up and burnt the others except natsu who was still holding on since heat and fire were his main thing then her body turned Ice cold which was even to cold for natsu surprisingly that he had to let go she finally stopped kicking screaming and they thought every thing was til they heard her heart monater do one very long beep and Gajeel realized that her heart had stopped and started to give CPR as he paniced and still get a palse from her he then gave her mouth to mouth as the girls were crying afraid that their new friend wouldnt wake up. Gajeel stopped when he heard more beats from the monater he sighed in relief that they didnt lose her.

Angels POV

I opened my eyes but as quickly closed them back cause the blinding light I slowly blinked my eyes to adjust to the lighting I then sat up but regreted as soon as I fully sat up. I looked over and saw Gajeel and the others standing there some had tears but all had a face of relief. "why do you guys look like that?" the looked at each other knowing what she meant Gajeel and the others debated on telling her but they knew she had to know. "you see suki, when you were sleep you started kicking and screaming" gajeel started "Then you totally stopped moving and your heart stopped all together, luckly Gajeel was able to bring you back." Lucy continued. to say angel was shocked was an under statement. she over the top surprised that she passed out again but only for a second cause then she was back up and started to breath heavily. "Gajeel.." "yes suki?" she was starting to turn red and her breathing was short and fast "I'm..." she couldnt even finished her sentence with her hard breathing and her heart moniter was beeping fast as they realized she was having a panic attack.

Angels POV

"ok suki calm down everything is going to be fine" gajeel said as he tried to calm me down but it wasnt alot of help he knew what would calm me down but he was a little embaressed to try it but he knew he had to do it or else it would be terrifying for the rest of the guild, so he sang the song that helps me through panic attacks

"you've got your dreams but where you goin, a third degree just isn't working~, cause you walked out without asking go and if I followed you home would you be alone, I checked your phone because it was beepen, are you alone I know your creepen, cause you walked out without asking me to go but if I followed you home I hope your alone, I'm three steps from the edge whoa ooo whoa dont push me over it oh dont you know dont you know every girl is capable of murder if you hurt, watch you dont push me any further any further, you know I'm the only one walking around with a loaded gun~~, this little girl is capable of murder cause you hurt her."

as Gajeel finished singing the song to me, I had finally calmed down. once every one thought I was fine they left leaving me ad Gajeel alone. "Angel, will you tell me what caused you to be kicking and screaming?" he asked but I shook my head no cause I was not ready to tell him about my past, he sighed figuring I wasnt going to tell him about it "well are you at least going to tell every one your real name?" I nodded "they'll find out sooner or later might as well do it now." as I stood up I was kind of wobbly so Gajeel helped me by being my support as we left the infirmary, we walked towards the balcony of the second floor and had master with us " **LISTEN UP BRATS, SUKI HAS SOMETHING TO TELL US!!** " he stepped down as me and Gajeel came forward "you guys know me as suki, but since you guys are my friends I can no longer lie and must tell you something improtant..." then lucy said " its ok suki you can tell us" I took a deep breath and spoke "my name is not suki." everyone excluding Gajeel gasped and a few whispers started "for my real name is Angel glacier."


	5. shocking news and returned past

Last time:

"my name is not suki" everyone excluding Gajeel gasped and a few whispers started, "my real name is Angel glacier."

Now on with the story

everyone just stared at me as I held onto Gajeel for support my grip tightened cause I started to feel uncomfortable under their stares, Gajeel notice this and roller his eyes and yelled " **WILL YOU GUYS FUCKING SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!!!!!** " I blushed a little at gajeel, "gajeel not so harsh" I whispered then everyone cheered loudly that I had to cover my ears " **WELCOME ANGEL!!!!!!!** " and a party broke out.

Gajeel walked me to a table where natsu and the rest of the gang were sitting. "sup salsmander" Gajeel said as we arrived but it seemed the group was to shocked lucy looked like she had something she wanted to ask me but I gave her a look that said I'll answer it later and she nodded though I was the only one to notice it. "hey natsu, erza, gray, lucy, and happy." I said with a smile they still looked shock my smile wavered turning into a frown "I guess you guys dont trust me anymore?" I was sad since they weren't speaking and tears started to flow until Lucy broke the Ice "no sweety we're just surprised to find out this new info."

Natsu then had his signature grin as he spoke "this is awesome, your name is Angel, it's so cool!!!" I gigled as natsu started to jump up and down like a little kid who just recieved candy. erza and gray smiled "yo chill flame for brains!!!"

Natsu imeatedly stopped and in seconds bumped heads with gray. "What you say stripper!!"

"you heard me retard!!" then a brawl started causing Gajeel to quickly pick Angel up and take her to the bar so she would be safe from the fight while she healed. "Hey mira." the barmaid smiled as she replied "why hello angel." they talked about other things like hobbies, and normal girl talk. Then mira got curious "so angel, what kind of magic do you use?"

Angel froze hesitating on weather or not she should say what magic she used, she knew mira had a right to be curious cause they never really saw her in action but she had a reason no one but Gajeel knew the extent of her magic and thats because one time when she was training with Gajeel she did an attack that nearly killed him. She just wasn't ready to tell the guild yet "you'll just have to wait to find out, I'll be right back." she said to mira as she walked to the infirmary for some pain medicine.

When Angel was gone a man with torquoise hair walked in and up to the bar "excuse me miss, I would like to put in a request." the man said to mira as she turned around with a smile, "why sure just hand me the request and I'll post it on our request board." he nodded as he gave mira the request and left.

Mira posted the clients request on the request board. Angel came back from the infirmary and sat by lucy and the gang with two groaning men. "hey guys." she said as she sat down they greated her then erza came over with a piece of paper in her hand. "what ya got erza?" Natsu asked wanting to know what was on the paper.

"its a request that was just posted, appearently the client wants us to find his missing daughter, theres a picture of both the father and daughter but..." They all stared at erza wondering why she stopped, "but what?" gray asked, wanting her to finish what she was saying.

"the thing is the girl in the photo looks just like angel." Erza said as she turned the paper around to show them the photo they were shocked to see angel in the photo standing next to a man with torquoise hair. Then they turned towards angel and saw tears flowing down her face worried lucy decided to speak "whats wrong Angel?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. RUN BITCH RUN!

"the thing is the girl in the photo looks just like angel." Erza said as she turned the paper around to show them the photo they were shocked to see angel in the photo standing next to a man with torquoise hair. Then they turned towards angel and saw tears flowing down her face worried lucy decided to speak "whats wrong Angel?"

Everyone looked at Angel when they heard ask her whats wrong and saw that she was crying silently and that she was trembling she wouldnt answer them. Gajeel was at the bar when he heard Angel crying. He rushed over to see what was wrong. She didnt even look at him, and Gajeel knew that when she was crying and wouldn't look it meant something bad.

"Hey, which of you two made her cry?!" he said pointing at natsu and gray. They both waved their hands franticly in defense.

"we didnt do it we know is that we picked a mission on a missing girl and in the picture was a girl that looks just like her, standing next to a guy." Gray said as he showed Gajeel the request. Gajeels eyes widen for a mintue then narrowed as quickly "Angel will you be ok while I talk to them for a moment?" she noded.

He and the gang left angel at the table as levy came over to comfort her. once they were in the masters office and Gajeel had shut the door he looked at them with a very serious and dangerous which confused and worried them. "alright brats listen up to what Gajeel has to say about the request that I'm forbidding to allow as a request."

they all went silent and listened to what Gajeel had to say "that girl in the photo is Angel and the guy next to her is her father." Everyone: "WHAT!!!!"

they were confused why someone would put a missing person's request on their own daughter whos part of the guild it was like shouldnt they know this. "the guy that requested this was her father. but we cant let him get his perverted hands on her cause he is no true father." Now they were really confused and worried on why they could not let this happen.

"how is he not a true father?" Erza asked out of wonder. Gajeel was debating on if he should tell or not, he knew angel would not want to burden anyone with her problems. but he had already said so much so he was going tell them her story.

"its a long story you might want to sitdown." the girls sat down while the guys remained standing. "when Angel was little her mother was in accident..." the felt bad for angels mother. "she lost her mother that night, and her father changed in the worse way imaginable."

Natsu was confused. "h-how was it worse?" Natsu asked as he swalloed the lump in his throat. "He started drinking alot and sexually harrassed her to a point that one day he was so drunk he tried to rape her. but luckly my dragon saved her before he could and gave her a new home with two other caring dragons." their eyes widen to the size of plates.

"So shes a dragon slayer?" mira asked. everyone jumped at the sound of her voice wondering when she had entered the room but didn't bother to ask. "yes and no. she also posesses another type of magic that is very dagerous, I dont know what kind of magic it is. All I know is that it almost killed me and is controlled by her emotions so know one piss her off."

They all nodded "I haven't been able to break her barrior ever since my dragon rescued her from her father. so if she all her bottled emotions will come flowing and that is one fight I cant win." after hearing everything the did not angel to go through that kind of hell. "So whats the plan on gettimg rid of the motherfucker?" Gray asked.

" **YEAH CAUSE I'M REALLY FIRED UP NOW!!!"** Natsu had made very clear and caused erza to hit him in the head for him to quiet down. "We dont have to go after he'll come for us."

Gajeel said with a smirk. "Why would he come for us?" Lucy asked confused. "Well once he gets a message that we declined his request he'll automatically think angel is here and come looking." they nodded knowing that was true but they were still a little worried for Angel, which Gajeel could clearly see.

"Look, I know you guys are worried for her but this isn't the first time he's come after her and if he gets his hands on her she will not live." now to say they were pissed was an understatement. "what do you mean she might not live." Erza said with her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"last time her father came aftet her instead of taking her to do something dirty with her, he tried to kill her on the spot." lucy gasped "HE DID WHAT!!" mira yelled. "yeah held a gun to her head ready to blow her brains. I could tell that she was terrified just by looking at her eyes, luckly he didn't get to cause thats when you guys showed up and started beating the crap out of everyone in the guild. he was out of there before any of you could see him."

Master makarov took a look at them as he noticed them trying to hold back the crazy I'll kill him look. "listen up my children Angel is a member of fairytail and part of our crazy family, so we will protect her at all cost you got that." they all nodded in agreement "alright we have to tell the others but wait till after I take Angel home so she wont have to here." Gajeel said and they agreed so after their little meeting that back to angel who seemed to be enjoying something she was listening to.

After they all enjoyed a little more time together then Gajeel finally took angel home since they lived in the same house as respectful friends. but it was starting get awkward for Gajeel because he had fallen for angel ever since they were in phantom together and was waiting for the right moment to tell her. but with the current situation she was in, he knew she wasn't ready to here what he had to say.

Next day

 **Angels POV** I woke up remembering yesturdays events. I shook my head trying to keep focus on today. I got up out of bed and headed towards the kitchen, and when I walked in I nearly passed out. I mean I know that I live with him but its a little embarrasing to walk into the kitchen and see without a shirt. He turned around just as I had nearly tumbled over my own feet. "you ok Angel?" I quickly straightened up as soon as he asked me that. "I'm totally fine, nothing wrong what made you somethings wrong?" I totally said that too fast and was too late to stop what I said.

He then started smirking which caused my face to heat up "w-why are you looking like that?" I asked. next thing I know he got closer and flexed his hot sexy pecs "like what you see?" I then lucy kicked him into the next room "sorry." I said for kicking him 'why is he so damn sexy. no bad angel dont think about his sexy biceps and sexy six pack, no bad angel bad' I thought to my self as I sat down and ate four bowls of flaming ice.

we left the house an hour later and we met up with lucy and natsu on the way. Natsu looked like he had just been beaten so I didnt bother to ask when we arrived at the guild we saw the doors bad been blown off their hinges and we heard some one yell "Where is the little runaway bitch! Where is she hiding!!!!" me and the others ran inside seeing everyone unconsis except for levy and the man I despise the most holding her by the neck, My father.


	7. the battle begins part 1

A/N: hey sorry it's been taking me so long I've been having writers block. Anyway to all my thanks for your support and if you have any suggestions for making a chapter based off an episode from fairytail dont be afraid to ask I will do anything for my viewers.

"Where is the little runaway bitch! Where is she hiding!!!!" me and the others ran inside seeing everyone unconsis except for levy and the man I despise the most holding her by the neck, My father.

 **Angels POV**

'Why of all times did my father have to show up here and why now?' something I didnt understand and I was terrified how could he just take out my new nakama like this. I wonder as I stood there shaking with fear and tears stinging my eyes. "Hey! who do you think you are coming up in here and attaking our guild mates?" Natsu yelled at the man. He turned his head with a glare when our eyes met he smirked "I see my little bitch toy is with you. hand it over and I wont have knock shorty here out."

Gajeel stood protectively in front of me and the others stood infront of Gajeel "you gotta go through us if you want _her_." Gajeel said putting emphisis on the word her since my dad did call me an it. "YEAH AND WE AINT GIVING _HER_ UP WITHOUT A FIGHT!!!!" Natsu yelled. I was so scared and happy. happy because that I had a family that will protect me and scared my father might kill them.

My father laughed with a wiked smirk "aww how sweet that my bitch toy has friends and family, to bad I'm here to take her out." that made my stomach turn, as he started laughing. "t-that w-will never h-happen and I-I'm not y-your b-bitch toy." I said trying to sound brave but my voice failed me.

"Oh, well **I'M COMING FOR YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!!** " he launched his self towards us, Natsu went first sending him a fire dragon roar, he doged by a mere inch then since levy was still in his hand he threw her and Gray caught her. she had passed out do to lack of air. he then knocked natsu out with a blow to the head.

 **Gajeels POV**

After he knocked salamander out Gray, Bunny girl and Erza all charged at once. bunny girl as out with one hit. "ICE MAKE: CANON!!!!" Gray yelled as he formed his huge Ice weapon. took 20 mins for him to take gray down and he made it where Erza was frozen in place so she couldn't move "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!" Erza yelled as she struggled to get free.

"I'm sorry, I for got to introduce my self. My name is luches torukami, father of Angel torukami. and now you will sit and watch Angel die." I growled as he said that to Erza making it harder to controll my self. "over my dead body!!!!!!" I told him as I cherged head on, we went at it for a while. I had a few bruises he bearly had a scratch. I wasn't having it so, turning my arm into a metal rod and hit him directly in the face, or so I thought. "huh?! w-where he go?"

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!" I heard Angel scream and turned to see him a few feet away, gun aimed at Angel. There was no time for me to think. As fast as I could I pushed Angel out of the way and he pulled the trigger.

 **ME: (Spoil alert you are about to witness Angel having a mira .v. freed moment with her father)**

 **Angels POV**

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed as my father was a few feet away from me and ready to pull the trigger on his gun. Gajeel was all the way on the other side of the guild. I was frozen in fear. Then in that very moment it happend so fast I bearly had time to prosses it. Gajeel had pushed me out of the way, my father pulled the trigger and shot gajeel instead of me.

"GAJELLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I ran over and knelt down placing a hand on his head "A-Angel." he said softly that it was unlike him. I started to cry. "Its okay Gajeel. I'm right here, you'll be okay." I knew he would make it, but I was scared he wouldn't make it. he pulled my head towards him and kissed me. I was surprised but still returned it. he broke the kiss then told me as tears fell from his eyes "I've always loved you ever since you joined phantom." he then passed out due to pain. I sat there as tears fell from my eyes. To know that he felt the same way I did about him was amazing but I was still terrified of loosing him.

 **No ones POV**

"HAHAHA!!!! How romantic Now time for you to... DIE!!!!!" that struck a chord in angel. "aahh...AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed out as all her bottled up emotins came flowing out along with the power she has kept hidden. Gajeel woke up due to sensing Angels sadness and anger. he sat up and saw Angels hair flying around wildly. Her eyes were a deadly blue as she growlesd unhumanly "DIE!!!!" she yelled as she charged him with a fist full of fire. The heat from her fire was so hot it melted the bracelett Gajeel had given her for her birthday. she repeatedly threw kicks and jabs trying to knock him off his feet but every now and then he would throw in his own hits.

Angel was starting to get very annoyed. why wouldnt he just stay down for good.


	8. The battle begins part 2

Angel was starting to get very annoyed. why wouldnt he just stay down for good.

"Is that all you got. You worthless excuse of a daughter." Lunches was behind Angel in a second as he punched Angel sending her crashing into the bar "AAHHH!" she yelled in pain her father then jumped on top of her and started throwing punch after punch as she started to cough up blood. who would do such a thing, it just ticked Gajeel. "YOU BASTARD THAT'S YOUR DAUGHTER WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS." he yelled as he struggled to get on his feet. " hahaha, she ranaway and looks like her mother thats why she deserves this. and when I'm done with her I'll wipe you fairy scum from the face of the earth!" something clicked in Angel when he said that 'visions of her friends and family in fairytail and the last vision of her mother saying, (remeber I'll always love you my little Angel.)' "RRAAAHHHHHHH" she yelled as she sent a powerful blast knocking luches through the guild doors.

"dont you ever talk about my friends and family ever. I'm a proud member of fairytail and if you mess with me the whole guild will be out for revenge. you dont even have the right to call yourself a husband/father! I bet mother is turning in her grave thinking you should go to hell you bitch!" she started yelling as tears fell down her face. "Your not even worth my time get out or I will end you permently." Angel warned with a deadly glare. and with that he took off running swaring he would get his revenge.

Erza was free now since the guy was defeated and left, but could not move cause of the terror that was going through her body for what she just witnessed. "Angel are you ok?" Gajeel asked standing behind her. "I'm fi-" she didnt finish what she was saying cause she started coughing up blood violently. then she passed out. "Angel?! ANGEL!!!!!"


	9. Safe

Erza was free now since the guy was defeated and left, but could not move cause of the terror that was going through her body for what she just witnessed. "Angel are you ok?" Gajeel asked standing behind her. "I'm fi-" she didnt finish what she was saying cause she started coughing up blood violently. then she passed out. "Angel?! ANGEL!!!!!"

 **Angels POV**

It was dark and cold. At least that's what I thought, It was pitch black all around me no light or anything. I wondered as I float in darkness, will this be the end, will I ever see my friends, and will I ever get to tell Gajeel my love for him. But then I felt something holding my hand. It was nice and warm.

 **Gajeels POV**

Its been two weeks since the day Angel faced her father. A few days after the battle a girl named Natsumi showed up joining the guild she also helped out on healing Angel and the magic council was able to track down luches and arrest him. He was jailed for many charges one which included sexual harassment. Ever since then I've sat by Angel the whole entire time waiting for her to wake up. I held her hand not wanting the love of my life to slip from my grasp, as I closed my eyes and sighed. "G-Gajeel." the voice said not even above a whisper. I opened my eyes to see Angel had woken up. "Angel how are you feeling."

 **No ones POV**

She turned her head towards Gajeel, and smiled. "I look pathetic, dont I?" Angel said with a small laugh. "No you dont. If anything you look brave, strong and confident." her eyes widen as tears began to flow. "why... why does this have to happen to me. no harm would've came to fairytail if I had just gave him what he wanted and you wouldn't be sitting here, watching me look like a weak fairy." she cried out harder as she trembled. Gajeel embraced her as he ran his hand through her hair "shhh. Dont you ever say that. Its not your fault, none of it is your fault. You did your absolute best protecting everyone. I promise that I will protect you with all my power and nothing will ever harm you."

she looked up at Gajeel with teary eyes. As she wiped away her tears she had something on her mind that she had wanted to ask Gajeel.

"um Gajeel, did you really mean it?"

he looked at angel with a little confusion "if you mean when I said I would protect you, of course I meant it.

Angel shook her head as she answered, "No I mean when you said you love me."


	10. The one

A/N: hey everybody I know waiting for lots of rated m stuff well now you get your rated m.

 **WARNING: Has small lime if you dont like it skip past or dont read.**

* * *

 **Last time...**

Angel shook her head as he answered, "No I mean when you said you love me."

* * *

 **Angels POV**

I sat patiently waiting for an answer

"yes Angel I loved you ever since we were in phantom, and I meant every word. you are the most beautiful and caring girl I've met and I will only love you." Gajeel said to me. As tears of joy started spill from my eyes "I love you too and only you my Iron dragon." I said as I leaned in and kissed him which took him by surprise but he returned the kiss. The kiss felt like an eternity till we had to break for air. "Wow who knew you were a good kisser." I said blushing madly cause of what I just said.

Gajeel smirked at what I said "well I saved my kisses for only the best girl in the world." he said as he kissed me again but more passionately. I broke the kiss. "so does this mean you'll be my boyfriend?" I asked as a tinge of blush appeared on my face. "Yes. I will be your boyfriend." I smiled and hugged a girl with long salmon pink hair walked.

"I see your finally awake. Hi my names Natsumi. I'm the new girl in the guild. though you should already know me." She said to me as she got closer to me to check my IV. I stared at her as I was confused and wondered if I've seen her before. So I thought if I figure at her magic I would remember. "what kind of magic do you use, if I may ask?" I asked her hoping that I could remember, since my memorie is mostly based off the persons magic ability.

"Well since asked and thats how you remember people I use fire demon slayer magic." she said as she smiled. My eyes widen was this really my bestfriend that went missing after leaving phantom. tears started to flow as I started to sob. "Whats wrong DA?" when she said that I knew it was her cause Natsumi was the one that gave that name to shorten my nick name Dark angel. "It really is you natsumi, I'm happy to see you."

"I'm glad to see you again to DA." she giggled "but..." I said and she looked at me confused, "but what DA?" she asked not knowing what was coming. it was silent for **10 minutes**. I took a deep breath then, " **WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THE IDEA TO LEAVE PHANTOM WITHOUT TELLING YOUR BESTFRIEND!** I mean I know you h-had y-yo-your reasons b-but you d-d-dont just up and leave for two years with out telling your bestie." I said as tears started flowing all over again but not from joy, from pain, not just emotionally but physically as well. my body felt like shit, 'I guess thats what I get for using secret magic.' I thought to myself.

* * *

 **Natsumis POV**

It truely has been a long time since I've seen DA. we've been best friends since childhood and phantom. I wasnt there that day her father crossed the line cause I had left for training to become a fire demon slayer. I found what happened a few days after the event, I was so pissed that I surpassed my trainer even though I was just a little kid. since I had completed my training I gathered my things and set out.

I would help anywhere I could during my travels. I just happened to be finishing up a small job that I was helping an elderly women with when she asked me about phantom. "so are you part of that phantom guild?" the elderly women asked me "no ma'am." I replied as she hummed questionably "may I ask why you asked if I was part of the guild?" I asked the women because it did cause me to be quite curious.

The women stared at me for a moment then she answered, "well a few days before you arrived there were wizards here from phantom. one was a man with spiky black hair and piercings he claimed to be an Iron dragonslayer..." the women said which reminded me how Angel would explain how she met a spiky haired boy and iron dragon when we were kids. "and the other?" I asked trying polightly not to rush her. she took a deep breath "the other I believe was a girl she had long white hair with strips of torquoise she had clamied to use flame/ice dragon slayer magic but she was using a different type of magic during her mission. I dont know what kind but overwhelmingly strong for such a young girl." when she turned away to finish what she was doing I just knew it was her that the old lady meantioned it was my longtime bestfriend DA.

so when I finished helping the lady and said my goodbyes to the village I headed to the phantom guild. when I walked up to the guild doors a bunch of people looked my direction many of the guys were staring with perverted eyes that it made my skin crawl. I saw gajeel straight ahead, so I started walking towards him. people started whispering and I ignored then this one guy steped in my way he was at least 7ft tall. 2ft taller then me, "hey, whats a cute shorty like you doing here?" the man asked. I kindly smile and answer "I'm here to see the master and please dont call me shorty." I said he just laughed "why not shorty plus your too cute to be at this guild, ahhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed as I grabed his arm and threw him into the bar.

* * *

 **Angels POV**

this weird girl just walked in demanding to see the master and I'm like who the hell is this chick. then a guy called her shorty twice and she threw him into the bar. and I winced once that happened I whispered to Gajeel "guess its time for me to step in." so I walk up to the girl. "Ok no need to get rough. The names suki I'm one of the strongest wizards along with five others in this guild. now if you dont want to end up the guy you just threw please state your name and business here." I told the girl. she just stood there and I dont know why but I felt like I was supposed to know her. "HeheheHEHEHEHE, oh you've grown since we last saw each other." she said as she removed her cloke "Its me your besti Natsumi."

 ** _End of flashback._**

* * *

 **Natsumi's POV**

Yeah the past was like an emotional rollercoster. with me traveling around then meeting up with Angel and traveling again to end up here in fairytail with my bestfriend and her new boyfriend. "well I'm give yall some alone time and gajeel, hurt her in any way and I will not hesitate to turn you from a rooster to a hen without thinking." I smiled and left.

* * *

 **Angels POV**

Natsumi left the room and it was just me and gajeel my eyes were a little red from the crying but I was happy not only because I have my best friend back in my life but now I'm in a relationship with gajeel.

* * *

 **No ones POV**

As Angel was still in her happy state gajeel started a butterfly trail of kiss up her neck to her jawline then kisses her passionately. She was caught off gaurd but melted into the kiss as she moaned and tangled her hands in gajeels wild hair, he traced her lips asking for permission which she allowed as he conquered each nook and cranie of Angels mouth. Gajeel slid one hand behind her head and the other in between her thighs rubbing them in a sensational way it made angel want even more as she moaned a little louder. "ahh... g-gajeel"

Angel cried out as gajeel rubbed her womenhood that his hand had ventured to. he began rub even more as she cried out louder "say my name" he said in a husky voice. "scream my name." he said as he sent Angel over the edge.

gajeel kissed her to drown out the noise. after thier make-out session Gajeel helped Angel clean up and take to see the rest of the gang but when they got to the table what they saw is not what the expected.

* * *

 **Angels POV**

Gajeel carried me to the table even though I protested. When we arrived the whole gangs faces were so red it put Erzas hair to shame. I looked at them questionly, "whats wrong with you guys?"

Then Lucy said "did you have fun in the infirmary Angel?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
